marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Norrin Radd (Earth-616)
Silver Surfer What is this article supposed to be merged with? --IronMonger2001 09:16, 29 November 2005 (Eastern Standard Time) : Keeper. Keeper is an alternate reality (future) version of SS. To my knowledge, there just isn't enough info on Keeper to make a separate page out of him. So I figured someone who knows more about Keeper could merge it to the SS page and make a redirect at Keeper. : I was going to get to it eventually, but don't know enough about him to make additional comments. : --Jamie 09:29, 29 November 2005 (Eastern Standard Time) I added the GoTG bits as part of history, hopefully that works.Kokushishin 23:32, 3 December 2005 (Eastern Standard Time) : Should be good... :) --Jamie 23:52, 3 December 2005 (Eastern Standard Time) :separated it again now that we have multiple Surfers...surfing surfingly. koku 22:45, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :I think we should try to note when the silver surfers board mystically got its fin....? (Maybe in the trivia section) in Silver Surfer #1-16 it doesn't have a fin, and im just wondering which artist broke the tradition of his board not having a fin? if anyone can find this out please contact me... Kiptrev 10:02, 13 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ::Great idea! If we find it, we can put it in the trivia section... ::--Jamie 11:01, 13 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Also There is discussion of merging the Carnage Cosmic article into this one, but I believe that when the symbiotes merge with a new being, it is inherantly a new being altogether. The Venom Symbiote was not Venom until it merged with Eddie Brock. Therefore, Carnage Cosmic must be a separate character article because he is not just the Silver Surfer, and he is not just the Carnage Symbiote. Peteparker 14:54, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :In my opinion i just think there is not enough information on the Carnage Cosmic similar to reasoning about the Keeper with a redirect at the Carnage Cosmic back to Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd), you would have to create a separate page for Eddie Brock just as Eddie Brock and MacDonald Gargan as the Scorpion and as venom in that reasoning. I believe that Silver Surfer was possessed only briefly as well and that he has never been possessed again.Maybe someone else has an opinion, thats why i have only suggested the merge at present.Would like to hear other peoples thoughts on this - Maxdillon 13:52, 19 May 2007 (UTC) The Keeper . . . of The Keeper I think that Keeper should stay a seperate page, but Carnage Cosmic should merge. I have finished filling the info on the Keeper. So, if it does get merged, it should be a whole section of the main page on Silver Surer, as you can take the history and origin from The Keeper. --ThorZero 01:17, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Gold Cosmic Powers In either the Fantastic Four or Silver Surfer carton he was in a cell (or somthing similar) and was loosing his Silver powers but was for extremly short periods gaining Golden powers should this be added? -- Awar 05:09, 13 June 2007 (UTC). *If anyone has the episode please post the information on the talk page! -- Awar 05:09, 13 June 2007 (UTC). Power Grid Has there been an OHOTMU power grid for the surfer in recent years? I'm tempted to just create a grid based on his obvious power levels (energy projection is a 7 obviously) but there are some that are open to interpretation (fighting ability, etc.) A lot of the official power ratings released on the Marvel trading cards from the early 90s contradict one another, so I don't suggest we base a grid on any of those. Tez 04:02, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :The [ Marvel.Com entry on Surfer] has a Power Grid with "official" ratings. I don't know who made them, but that's what Marvel has. :: 03:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::True, but if you check more of those 'official' power grids, you'll see they're all jacked up, with'no' handbook basis whatsoever. Let's pull these numbers from the handbooks only. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:25, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Added the most recent, official, power grid I'm aware of. :::--GrnMarvl14 16:53, February 10, 2010 (UTC)